Harry Potter's Adventures Prologue
by Canadude2029
Summary: Lord Voldemort has returned and now seeks to conquer the multiverse. Harry and his friends must set out to stop him.
1. A Villainous Gathering

**Here's an interesting fanfiction I hope you guys might enjoy. One day, it occurred to me 'Hey, if YouTubers from like 7-9 years ago could make videos of different fictional characters come together and have adventures in different movies on YouTube, then why can't I do the same on Fanfiction?' So, here's the first chapter on the beginning.**

**Featuring characters from Harry Potter, Sly Cooper, Ben 10, Chaotic, Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Wars, Sonic Boom, Lord of the Rings, Kung fu Panda and Lego Dimensions. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter's Adventures Prologue

It was a dark, stormy knight, overlooking a big dark mansion. A door opened to dusty and spider infested family room as 4 shadowy figures entered.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, a pale, balding man who didn't look human due to splitting his soul into 7 pieces. El Jefe, an animorphic tiger. Slurhk, a giant scorpion creature. And Witty Phantom, an orange goblin wearing a purple tuxedo.

The 4 dusted off most of the furniture and sat down around the table. "Alright. Now that we've assembled our new Cabal, we can begin our plan to conquer the dimensional universes in the entire multiverse." Lord Voldemort said. El Jefe raised his hand. "Yes, El Jefe?" "Lord Voldemort, have you a plan on which universe we should start with?" The tiger asked. "Actually, that's what this meeting is about." Voldemort answered. He pressed a button on the table and opened a dimensional map of the known universes. "Ooh! So many to worlds choose from." Slurhk said, impressed. "Indeed. But of course, there will be other villains in these other universes." Witty Phantom informed his new allies.

"We'll worry about those other villains when and if it comes to that." Voldemort said, getting up from his seat. "Before I first met you 3, I thought to myself 'If there are any other villains out there, where might one find them?" He explained, walking around the table. "So, after my body resurrected itself from the ashes of my last encounter with Harry Potter, I decided to go through some old books and found something about stories of other existing universes, unlike mine. So, I began to explore different ways to find a way to open a portal to another universe. My first few attempts were a failure, but finally, I found the way to open the dimensional barriers to the multiverse. Thus, our little meeting."

The 3 smiled at his intensions. "So, in which I've offered you to join me. Together we will gather a bigger force of villainy and conquer the universe." El Jefe stood up. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Yes, this is will be a day long remembered in villainy history." Witty Phantom agreed. "Where do we start?" Slurhk asked. Lord Voldemort walked towards the map. "We start here." He said, pointing his finger at a specific spot on the map.

**Cliffhanger! Who knows where Voldemort and his new friends will strike first! That was the villain gathering, now I will gather the heroes I'm gonna put in my new fanfiction series. Leave a review if you want.**


	2. Harry's New Beginning

**Here's the first group for my new hero group for my fanfiction series. Hope you like it.**

In the Harry Potter universe, a short time after Voldemort's death, Harry wandered back into the DA's hideout. There, Harry Potter himself walked around, thinking about the people who were lost throughout his years and adventures at Hogwarts, friends and family all. Suddenly, he heard the door creaking open. He drew his wand and turned, only to see some of his best friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson and the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma.

All of them were very happy and still in a wee bit shock seeing him alive. They saw him dead in Rubeus Hagrid's arms, thought to have been killed by Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione, being the closest best friend to Harry, next to Ron of course, ran up to her best friend and embraced him in a big hug. Tears slid down her cheek as she hugged her best friend tightly. Ron and Ginny joined in on the hug and the rest soon followed.

They exited the castle, making their way onto the bridge. They just spent hours talking and laughing. Harry glanced around at all of his friends. He saw Ron and Hermione holding hands, noting that they were a couple now. Luna was leaning her head on Neville and George and Angelina were talking. Harry turned right to see Ginny and Cho talking. Harry thought they were talking about him, knowing that Cho was his ex-girlfriend and since then he had growing feelings for Ginny. After they finished talking, Ginny and Cho hugged each other, implying they were now friends.

They turned to Harry, who got up and walked towards them. Ginny and Cho looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Cho then walked to Harry. "She'll be a far better girlfriend than I was." She said. Harry smiled. "And you'll always be my friend." Cho gave him a peck on the cheek and left to join the others. Ginny then walked up to Harry. "I take it you and Cho are friends now?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled. "Yeah. We worked out our issues. So, it's a start." She said. They both blushed. "May I ask you something?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Before I left for the Room of Requirement after our kiss, you said 'I know' like you knew what I was going to say. What did you think I was going to say?" Harry asked. "I thought that you were going to say that you love me." Ginny replied. "Was that true?" Harry reached out and took her hands. "It is. I do love you Ginny. More than anything." He said. Ginny felt like crying. "I love you too." She said right back. They both smiled, leaned forth and kissed. The others looked on, happy at this sight. Cho smiled, knowing that Harry was happy. Ron felt a pit in his stomach from seeing his best friend and little sister kissing, but knew it was bound to happen and was happy either way.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted. A portal appeared in front of the group. "Wands out, everyone." Harry ordered. The group drew their wands and prepared for whatever was about to come. But what came out was some weird looking man. He wore a lab coat with a scarf, had a metal gauntlet on his right hand and wielded a cane. "Oh, am I in the right universe?" The man asked. Ron dropped his wand and fainted out of shock. "That's a yes." As Hermione and Ginny looked over Ron, Harry stepped forth pointing his wand at the man. "Who are you?" He asked. "My true name was lost beyond many realities, but you may call me Professor Paradox." The man said, introducing himself. Harry and his friends just stared at him. "How did he apparate like that?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. "Not apparation, Mr. Thomas. Interdimensional portal." Paradox explained. "He's from another universe." Neville said in realization.

The others looked at him. "Another universe?" Seamus asked. "Well, I've read about how there have been recent studies that our universe isn't the only universe. Writings of the existence of a multiverse." Neville explained. "Young Mr. Longbottom is correct." Paradox agreed. "I come from a universe unlike your own. And I have come because I need your help, Mr. Potter." Harry lowered his wand. "I'm listening." He said. "This may come as an impossible surprise for you, but your arch enemy, Lord Voldemort, has returned once again." Paradox said. Everybody gasped. "How is this possible? I watched Voldemort die right in front of me. His body turned to ash." Harry said. "I know. But, a small speck of the ash from his body was able to reform itself in the Forbidden Forest just as the morning rose from the last battle." Paradox explained. Harry could not believe his ears. "And worse. He's discovered the ways of interdimensional travel and now he's set his sights on conquering the universes in the entire multiverse. He's already recruited 3 other villains from other universes to his new army."

Paradox held up his gauntlet and opened a hologram of El Jefe. "This is the first villain to join him: El Jefe. He's a Siberian tiger from the Sly Cooper universe, one of the many universes completely inhabited by animals. He used to be a high-ranking mercenary commander who also worked as a cigar roller in a South American prison." He explained. "All animal universes? And you guys say I'm looney." Luna said.

The hologram switched to Slurhk. That made Ron shuddered. "Who or what is that thing?" He asked. "That is Slurhk. He was the second to join." Paradox explained. "He's from the Chaotic universe. It's a universe where people play a special game called Chaotic. On their Earth, the game works as a card game or online card game. The cards in the game are divided into 4 different decks: Creature, Battlegear, Mugic and Location. Also, there is a third way to play the game." Paradox continued. The group looked on with interest. "Allow me to explain." The hologram switched to a PDA device of sorts. "This is called a Chaotic scanner. It's a device that can port you a special place that also goes by the name Chaotic." The hologram showed a floating field loaded with several different buildings. "And through the middle building you see there, you can transport to an ancient land called Perim. There, you can use the scanner to scan one of each card deck at a time. The main key to playing Chaotic is the creatures. Each creature is divided into 6 different tribes: Overworlders, Underworlders, Mipedians, Daniens, Tribless and M'arillians. Slurhk is part of the Overworlders. The Overworlders are normally the heroes of Perim, but Slurhk has a very evil personality. I'll tell you more later." Paradox finished.

The hologram switched to Witty Phantom. "This is the final member: Witty Phantom." Ron snickered. "Don't let the name or his nice suit fool you. He's a very dangerous monster in his universe. He's from the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. It's a card playing universe. Not like Chaotic." Paradox explained. "For long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters. But these Shadow Games, as they were called, erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the dark magic away. Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium items. 5000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocked the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He was infused with magical energy, for destiny chose him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games. Just as the great Pharaoh did 5000 years ago." Paradox finished.

Everyone was impressed on all these backstories as Paradox deactivated the hologram projector. "But, unfortunately now, the formally known Tom Marvolo Riddle has gathered these evil forces to make his gang, which I call the Cabal, to invade the other universes in the multiverse and conquer it all. Which is why I came for you, Harry Potter." He said, pointing to Harry. "Why me?" Harry asked. "Because you know more about this fiend more than anyone in this universe. I need you to help a group of heroes I've put together to stop Voldemort and his Cabal before all in the multiverse is nothing but a shroud of darkness." Paradox explained. Harry thought about it, then turned to his friends. "Alright, I'll join. But my friends are coming with me." He said. "If not for their help, I wouldn't have defeated Voldemort at all." Hermione stepped up next to him. "Yeah. We're not just his friends. We're his family." She said as the others joined them.

Paradox smiled. "You lot remind me of a young hero and his friends from my dimension." He said. "Very well, you're all now a part of a great big cause to save the multiverse. Step through here so that you may meet your new teammates." He waved his cane and opened another portal. As Paradox stepped through, Harry walked up to it and turned to his friends. "See you all on the other side." He said and walked into the portal. The rest of his friends soon followed.

**Well, that's Harry's story on the beginning of his new quest. Who else from which universes will join Harry and his friends on their quest to stop Voldemort and his Cabal? Look for the next recruits in the next chapter. Leave a review if you'd like.**


	3. A Thief's New Calling

**Here's the second group to join Harry Potter's little group of heroes.**

In the Sly Cooper universe, retired thief Sly Cooper himself stood on the roof of his apartment, reflecting on everything that has happened in his life since stopping Cyrille Le Paradox and disappearing on his blimp, waking up in Egypt.

His teammates and best friends, Bentley and Murray, along with INTERPOL agent and Sly's love interest, Carmelita Fox, were very heartbroken when he disappeared. Especially Carmelita, since Sly told her his reason of his flirting with her over the years and faking his amnesia just to be with her. All of that was because he loved her. She recovered the picture of her and Sly from the one time in Paris from the blimp crash, realizing that even though Sly was a thief and her a cop, she loved him too. So, she joined back up Sly's gang to help find him.

And they did. With Bentley's brilliant ingenuity, they located Sly's position in the space-time continuum. They opened a portal to Egypt and entered the sandy land. Sly felt their presence behind him. He was very happy to see them. Carmelita rushed over to him and hugged him very tight, crying tears of joy. After which, Carmelita recalled what he said to her before he disappeared. She said what she wanted to say that day and kissed him, sealing their love.

After he returned, Sly turned himself over to INTERPOL, ready to pay for his crimes. Inspector Barkley was ready to throw the book at the raccoon, until he looked over at Carmelita, who turned to walk out, preparing to cry. Barkley put the pieces together, realizing that his protégé had fallen in love with their number 1 target. Barkley then decided something completely against INTERPOL regulations: he dropped all of Sly's charges and had his entire record cleaned. Carmelita heard this and was very happy. Afterwards Sly and his gang returned what was left of what they stole over the years.

Sly then moved into Carmelita's apartment per her request. After 6 months into their relationship, Sly knew the time had come to ask the love of his life the one question he wanted to ask for a long time. After Carmelita returned home after another day in the field, Sly brought her into their bedroom. There, he got on one knee and held out a ring box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. He said it was the same ring his father proposed to his mother with. Carmelita was on the verge of tears when Sly popped the question. She said yes and got on her knees to hug and kiss him.

2 years later, Sly retired from his thieving days. The Cooper family have been thieves for generations. Sly vowed to his dying father to carry on the legacy. But now it was time to start a new legacy. After Sly and Carmelita got married, they had a son together, Benjamin Cooper.

* * *

As Sly continued to look on over the city, Carmelita walked up to him. "Hey honey. What are you thinking about?" Carmelita asked. "Just thinking about our lives before all this happiness." Sly answered. Carmelita leaned against her husband's shoulder. "I know. The days when you were an average, everyday thief. Me always failing to try and catch you. Your constant flirting and teasing." She recalled. Sly snickered at those memories.

"Sly? What made you fall in love with me? I was a cop, you were a thief. Not only that, but you're also a raccoon and I'm a fox. What started your attraction to me?" Carmelita asked. Sly eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that in years." He said. "Could you please tell me?" Carmelita asked. Sly looked at her and sighed. "Well, where do I start?" He asked, thinking until he remembered. "Well, it started on your first assignment on the Cooper case. The night we met." Carmelita remembered that night. "I was all set to steal the jewel when all of a sudden, I heard someone yell 'FREEZE!' I turned around and saw you, a very beautiful fox woman holding a shock pistol. Her raven black hair in the moonlight made my heart sing, like it was about to jump out of me." Carmelita blushed at hearing this.

Sly was about to continue until Carmelita stopped him. "You know Sly, I actually have something to say." She said. "You're actually the first guy in my life to call me beautiful. Other guys I've dated, they just liked me because I have a cute body." She continued, gesturing on her body. Sly felt guilty for his wife being used like that. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore. Because I have a wonderful husband whom I love and a son we both adore." Carmelita said, her and Sly looking back, seeing their 2 year-old son playing with Bentley and Murray inside their room. "Yeah. And there is no where else I'd rather be than with my family." Sly said as he and Carmelita looked at each other. "I love you, Carm." Sly said. "I love you too, Ringtail." Carmelita said. With that, the 2 pressed into a kiss, sealing their love once more.

Suddenly, Bentley came out. "Uh, Sly?" He called, making the 2 break their kiss with disappointment. "Someone's here to see you."

Sly and Carmelita walked in, taking notice on Professor Paradox sitting in the easy chair. Carmelita drew her gun. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Professor Paradox and no I am not related to your Cyrille Le Paradox. I have information regarding your escaped convict El Jefe." Paradox said. Sly and Carmelita looked at each other. They knew El Jefe escaped from prison about a month ago, but they had no footage on how he escaped. "Let's hear it." Sly said as Carmelita put her gun away.

Paradox explained the multiverse and El Jefe's new allegiance with Lord Voldemort and his Cabal. "So, El Jefe's running with a new crowd now." Sly said, understanding the situation. "No wonder we couldn't find anything on his escape. This Lord Voldemort used his magic on El Jefe." Carmelita added. "And with the multiverse in danger of this Cabal, nowhere will be safe." Bentley finished. "And that is why I've come. To ask Sly Cooper to help. You have had experience with interdimensional travel before." Paradox revealed. "Oh, yeah. My time with Jak and Ratchet was certainly a blast." Sly said, recalling that incident. "So, Sly Cooper, will you help?" Paradox asked. Sly stood up, grabbing his family cane. "I think you already know the answer." He said, knowing the professor's type. "Good. Then let's go." Paradox said, opening a portal.

"Wait!" Carmelita cried. Sly and Paradox turned to her. "I want to go with you." She announced. That made everybody gasp. "Sly, I know you have experience with interdimensional travel, but I nearly lost you once. I don't want that to happen again." Carmelita explained. "But what about your job? What about Benny? What about the city?" Sly asked. Carmelita held up her phone. "I sent Barkley a recording of the conversation and he put me on paid vacation." She said. "Plus, me and Bentley are reformed deputies for INTERPOL now. So, don't worry about the city, boss." Murray said. "And Benny will be in our care, Sly. We swear." Sly was happy to hear that. He walked over to his son and knelt down. "Daddy, I'm gonna miss you and Mommy." The young Cooper said. "I know you will, Benny. But don't you worry. Mommy and I will be back before you know it." Sly assured his son. "He's right. And your uncles will look after you." Carmelita added. Benny nodded. Sly picked him up and hugged him with Carmelita.

Afterwards, Sly and Carmelita turned to Professor Paradox. "Alright. We're in. Let's go." Sly said. "Very good. If you would follow me, please." Paradox asked. The 3 entered the portal as it closed behind them. "Good luck you 2." Bentley said as he, Murray and Benny looked on at the empty space where the portal was.

**Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox Cooper join in on the adventures. Who knows what other heroes will join in on their quest to save the multiverse? Don't forget to leave a review if you want.**


	4. A New Chaotic Crisis

**Here's Chapter 4! The newest team members are about to be revealed! Enjoy!**

In the Chaotic universe, in the world of Perim, atop of the castle overlooking Kiru City, Maxxor, leader of the Overworlders, looked on at the newly rebuilt Tribal Alliance. The events which brought the Tribes back together was a day to remember.

_[Flashback]_

_It was during the funeral of Maxxor's second-in-command and best friend, Tangath Toborn. He gave his life at Glacier Plains to save all of Perim from a toxic wave created by the M'arrillians. His spirit returned at Runic Grove to battle his old foe Vitog. After Maxxor broke the Sword of Khy'at and Vitog's defeat, Tangath Toborn returned to the Spiritlands._

_At the funeral, where the creatures from all 4 Tribes and the humans from Chaotic, plus the Codemasters in secret, gathered, after Maxxor gave his fallen friend one last farewell, one of the humans stepped forth to the Tribal leaders. His name was Tom Majors, code named MajorTom, and friend to all Overworlders. Maxxor allowed Tom to step up to make a speech on behalf of Tangath Toborn._

_Tom stood atop of the piece of ice in front of the frozen wave holding the fallen Overworlder and where his broken sword was placed as a tomb stone and began to speak. "Humans. Creatures. Friends and foes alike. Tangath Toborn was one of the bravest warriors I've had the pleasure of knowing. And seeing all of you together, it shows me everything Tangath fought so hard to protect." He said. His friends Kaz, Peyton and Sarah looked on with big smiles. "It's true all of you come from different Tribes, but it was Tangath's sacrifice that brought all of you together. So, I stand here today to plead with not just the leaders of the Tribes, but to all the creatures in Perim. Rebuild the Tribal Alliance. Help make Perim a better place for all the creatures. Please. Do it for Tangath."_

_The creatures all looked to each other, feeling unsure about Tom's suggestion. "What difference is there between you creatures? You're all alike. The same. Brave and heartful." Tom explained. Even those from the Underworld felt a shock from Tom's speech. "Perhaps the boy is right." Said the Mipedian leader, Prince Mudeenu. "We are the same. In our own ways." Said the Danian warrior, Odu-Bathax. "Then it's decided. The Tribal Alliance shall be reborn!" Maxxor declared. The Overworlders, Mipedians and Danians all cheered and shook hands, rebuilding their friendships._

_Suddenly, there was a booming laughter. It was Chaor, leader of the Underworld Tribe. "You're all a bunch of fools! Underworlders are nothing compared to all of you! We are strong on our own." He said. The Underworlders looked at Chaor in shock, who obviously cared nothing for anyone. "Takinom! End this nonsense!" Chaor ordered his second-in-command. "No Chaor!" The bat winged woman refused, looking at the others. "The boy is right." She walked towards the alliance, taking a spot beside Maxxor's other best friend Intress. "Enough is enough." The other Underworlders looked at each other. "If you won't do it, then you will die as well." Chaor growled at the traitor. "I'm with her!" A voice called. Chaor turned to see that his advisor, Agitos, had spoken and walked towards the Alliance. He was followed by other Underworlders: H'earring, who has a strong heart for others. Rothar, who has a strong sense of honor. Nivenna, who was the twin sister to the Overworlder Aivenna. Ulmar, who suffered too much abuse since the incident with his giant robots. Dardemus, who was a friend to the Overworlder Owis. And Rarran, Stelgar, Zaur and Ghuul, who were creations of the Overworlder Mommark. The rest of the Underworlders soon followed. "What?! Where are you going?! Get back here!" Chaor barked. "Let it go Chaor. It's time to put aside the past and look to a new future." Maxxor tried to reason. "I'll never let it go, Maxxor!" Chaor snapped. "You'll be seeing me again! Just you wait!" And with that he took off._

_Maxxor knew the Alliance would have to be prepared for any surprise thrown by Chaor. And what a surprise. Chaor sided with his old adversary Lord Van Bloot and his followers: Skithia, Krekk, Atrapol, Klesh, Galmedor and Zamool. Even Slurhk from the Overworld was part of their collective, not happy that his fellow Overworlders were now at peace with the Mipedians. And even Van Bloot's human followers Klay, Krystella and Matt were at their command. The great battle at Kiru City was short lived, but in the end, Chaor, Van Bloot and their followers were captured and imprisoned. Klay, Krystella and Matt were exposed by the Codemasters and banned from Chaotic. But Slurhk escaped before the battle's end. Takinom took over as leader of the Underworlders and pledged allegiance to the Tribal Alliance. Therefore, a new age of peace was born._

_[Flashback end]_

Maxxor looked on at the creatures talking and getting along. After the battle, he sent some scouts to bring in the creatures from Prexxor Chasm, per Tom's request, but had Cromaxx locked up due to his savage personality. Maxxor even allowed sanctuary to the M'arillian Ab'lop, who was a friend to the Mipedian Saand.

"I thought you'd be up here." A voice said from behind. Maxxor turned to see Intress standing in the doorway. She joined him by the railing, looking down at the peaceful commotions below. "I never thought I'd see the day the Tribes would come together." Intress said. "I guess Vidav got what he dreamed for." "And this time, it will stay this way." Maxxor said with confidence. Intress looked at Maxxor with concern. She knows that Maxxor cares about her, and she felt the same way about him. But they knew the old war between the tribes kept them apart. She felt now was the time. "Maxxor? Now that everybody is at peace with each other, maybe we can focus on something we never could." Maxxor looked at her confused. Intress reached out and took his hand. "Maxxor, I want us to begin our relationship." She revealed. Maxxor was speechless at first until he gave Intress's hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess we've waiting long enough." He said. Both Maxxor and Intress smiled and touched their foreheads together, embracing the start of their new relationship.

"Um, Lord Maxxor?" A voice came from the room. Maxxor and Intress turned to see the Overworld Arsenal caretaker Bodal. "What is it Bodal?" Maxxor asked, slightly annoyed that Bodal ruined his moment with Intress. "There's a weird looking man here to see you. He says he's from another dimension." Bodal announced. Maxxor and Intress looked at each other. "Get the Tribal Leaders to the council chambers. And bring Tom and his friends." Maxxor ordered. Bodal bowed and left.

In the council chambers, Maxxor, Intress, Najarin, Takinom, Prince Mudeenu, Odu-Bathax, Smildon, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah waited for Bodal to return with their new guest. Just then, Bodal entered with Professor Paradox. "May I present our interdimensional guest, Professor Paradox." Bodal said. Paradox took a seat. "Greetings, leaders of Perim." He greeted. "You're not from Chaotic, are you?" Maxxor asked. "No. I'm not even from their Earth." Paradox answered, pointing to Tom and his friends. Paradox explained the existence of the multiverse and Slurhk's allegiance to Voldemort's Cabal. "So, Slurhk's running with a new crowd." Intress said. "Not too surprising for me, knowing Slurhk myself." Prince Mudeenu said. "So Maxxor, I need your help. As leader of the Tribal Alliance, it's your duty to protect and defend all life." Paradox explained. Maxxor stood up from his seat. "I may have no knowledge of this multiverse, but I will go where I'm needed to help." He said. "Same for us." Intress said, her and Najarin stepping next to Maxxor. "So, you'll help?" Paradox asked. Maxxor gave a nod. "Good. Oh! And I have a little surprise for you." Paradox pointed to the door as it opened. Everyone's eyes went wide-open at the sight of who was standing there: Tangath Toborn!

Maxxor could not believe his eyes. His best friend and former second-in-command, who was supposed to be dead, was standing in front of him. "Tangath? Is it really you?" He asked. "Well, yes and no old friend." Tangath answered. Maxxor looked confused. "The professor brought me here from the time you were effected from Von Bloot's Mugic. He told me everything. How I gave my life to save Glacier Plains." Tangath explained. "Even so, it's so good to see you, old friend." Maxxor said, bringing Tangath into a big hug.

Outside the castle, Maxxor was speaking to Heptadd, Ettala and Velreth. Maxxor made Heptadd temporary leader of the Overworld while he was gone. "You have my word, Maxxor. Perim will be safe. And we'll be here if you need our help." Heptadd assured. "Thank you, Heptadd." Maxxor said, shaking his friend's hand. Maxxor then proceeded to his group. Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah were with them. Maxxor offered the 4 humans to join them, knowing that Tom and his friends helped save him and Perim before. "Okay everyone, it's time to go." He said. The group nodded and turned to Paradox who opened a portal. "When you're ready my friends." Paradox said, entering the portal. Maxxor took a deep breath and felt Intress take his hand. "Let's go." He said. The group entered the portal and it closed behind them.

**Well, that's that. The team is built. What adventures await our team of heroes? What sinister plan has Voldemort and his Cabal have up their sleeve? Stay tuned and leave a review if you'd like.**


	5. Hero's Briefing

**This is it! The team will finally meet each other. The place they meet may seem familiar to some of you. If not, then I feel sorry for you. Enjoy!**

The 3 groups all emerged through the portals from their worlds to the same place. It was a castle in a dimension where everything was made of blue electric rock. Everyone looked at each other very surprised to see such creatures in their presence. Just then, Professor Paradox emerged onto a gateway portal. Beside him was a floating little robot. The professor cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him.

"Welcome my friends to Vorton. The main world that connects the entire multiverse." The Professor explained. "Here in this very castle, you will establish your base." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Granger." "Won't Voldemort and his Cabal know to look for us here? _If_ he knows of our new team, I mean." She asked in concern. "Fortunately, no. This is one of many secluded universes that the Cabal doesn't know about or can't get to." Paradox said. Hermione got a confused look on her face, which was rarely seen according to Ron. "You see, the secret of Vorton's location in the multiverse was gifted to a slight few respected elders from across the multiverse. 2 of which were myself and your Professor Dumbledore." Paradox raised his hand and the gateway showed several elder beings from across the multiverse. "They, along with my little friend X-PO here, help keep the multiverse clean and in check." He explained. "But of course, now that your Lord Voldemort has discovered the secret of the multiverse, him and his Cabal are prepared to conquer it piece by piece." X-PO said. Paradox placed his hand on his little bot friend. "You must excuse us. We need to penpoint the Cabal's current location. For now, take a moment to get to know your new friends and teammates." He said as he and X-PO disappeared.

Everyone broke off into smaller groups and started introducing themselves, shaking hands and talking amongst themselves.

Harry, Tom, Maxxor and Sly were speaking in one group. "So, you've had experience with this kind of travel before, Sly?" Harry asked. "Oh yes. It was really crazy. I didn't even think I was going to ever get home." Sly explained.

Ginny, Cho, Carmelita and Sarah were almost nearby, sitting on some rocks. "It took you that long to admit your feelings to Sly?" Ginny asked. "Unfortunately, yes. My duties as an INTERPOL agent blinded me from what I truly felt for Sly." Carmelita explained. "Wow. It took me 6 years." Ginny said. "That and me." Cho added. The 3 girls laughed. Sarah looked over to Tom. 'Let's hope it won't take that long for me to tell Tom how I feel about him.' She thought.

Soon enough, Paradox and X-PO returned with good news. "We have their location." X-Po said.

The group gathered in a chamber room almost similar to that of Voldemort's. X-PO pulled up a chart map. "What you're looking at is a chart map that spreads throughout the entire multiverse. Each world you see here is connected in different universes." X-PO explained. "Although the universes are very exposed, which is an invitation for your enemies to strike. We've managed to find them here: the volcanic planet of Mustafar in the Star Wars universe." Paradox turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you and your friends must go and meet with your enemy. Stop them at any cost." He said. Harry nodded and turned to his teammates. "Alright everybody. Let's go for it!" He cried. Everyone gave a cheer.

Everyone stood in front of the portal as X-PO prepped in the destination. "Alright guys, you are good to go." He said, activating the portal. Everyone took a moment before entering.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was short. But nobody worry. The big showdown will take place in the next chapter. I will also list both teams in the next chapter. Leave a review if you want.**


	6. Volcanic Confrontation

**At last, the confrontation. The first battle between our heroes and the Cabal. Enjoy!**

The planet Mustafar, a volcanic planet located in the Outer Rim. Near the slope of a nearby volcano, the portal from Vorton opened. Harry stepped out from the portal and looked around. Ron and Hermione followed soon after, though Ron was looking a little green in the face. "Boy. Professor Paradox wasn't kidding when he said this planet was volcanic." Harry said. "Yeah. I'll bet the whole planet's covered in volcanos." Ron added. "Harry!" Hermione called as she pointed to the other side of the slope. Harry turned to see.

A small dark cloud formed just above the rock. Harry's scar began to hurt again after a long time as the cloud began to change shape. And there, in the cloud's place, stood him. Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, smiling wickedly at his old adversaries. Harry's team started gather around Harry's side, glaring at the Dark Lord. At the same time, El Jefe Slurhk and Witty Phantom joined Voldemort at his side, preparing for battle.

"So, after all this time, across the multiverse, here we finally meet again Harry Potter." Voldemort said as Harry glared. "Face to face. Tooth to claw. I'm sure some of your new friends are familiar with some of mine." "Been a long time Sly Cooper. And to you Carmelita Fox. Or should I say Carmelita _Cooper_ now?" El Jefe asked. "I will see you rot back in your jail cell El Jefe!" Carmelita said. "Slurhk! First you side with Chaor, and now you join with evil from other universes?!" Maxxor asked. "Better this than living in peace with those thieving Mipedians, Maxxor!" Slurhk yelled. "That's a nice suit Mr. Witty Phantom. I'd almost hate to get it dirty." George said. "Not as dirty as yours'll get, when I splatter your blood all over!" Witty Phantom chuckled. "Well, now that pleasantries are out of the way, have you anything to say Harry?" Voldemort asked. "Nothing that would be worth saying around my friends. Let's DO IT!" Harry shouted.

Harry's team charged forward as Voldemort's Cabal charged back. Both teams collided with great force. As Voldemort recovered from the collision, Harry threw a punch, upper cutting the Dark Lord and knocking him back down.

Sly and Carmelita engaged against El Jefe. El Jefe drew one of his katanas and repeatedly clashed with Sly's staff. "You've gotten a lot better, despite your so-called 'retirement', Sly Cooper." El Jefe stated as he continued to swing his katana at his foe. "Yeah, well Carmelita taught me a few tricks since I retired from thieving, Jefe." Sly said, blocking every blow. Carmelita came onto the right and flew a kick at the tiger, but he caught her and tossed her down. "I even heard you 2 have a child. Perhaps when I'm done with you and your friends, I'll request to pay him a visit myself!" He taunted. That got both Sly and Carmelita very mad. But before they could do anything, El Jefe got hit from behind, sending him into the rocks. Sly and Carmelita turned to see Luna holding up her wand. "Take it from someone who was targeted and held prisoner by a villain as blackmail for her father, it's not fun." She said.

Tangath Toborn and Slurhk faced off. "Come Tangath. If freezing yourself in Glacier Plains killed you once, then you will freeze again." Slurhk taunted. "You're all talk Slurhk. Has Chaor taught you nothing when you defected?" Tangath asked insultingly. Slurkh growled and fired Ektospasm from his mouth, hitting Tangath in the chest and sending him into the volcanic rock. Najarin tried to slow Slurhk down with Paral-Eyes, but being an excellent burrower, Slurhk dug into the rock, avoiding the attack. Najarin quietly prepared himself for the upcoming strike, knowing Slurhk's style of attacking his prey. Suddenly, a Rustoxic attack came from under Najarin, immobilizing the older Overworlder. "You're running out of moves at your age, Najarin." Slurhk said, coming out of the ground. "Then let's try some new moves." Intress called. "Hail Storm!" She spun like a top, blowing the Hailstorm from her hands like a tornado towards her enemy. Slurhk was caught in the twirling storm and was left in a dizzying state. "Is that all you got?" He asked, slowly coming around. "Not even close." Maxxor said. Slurhk saw him stand on one side of him and Tangath Toborn on the other. "Lavalanche!" They both called, firing streams of lava from their hands at Slurhk. The collision caused and explosion, sending Slurhk crashing at the summit of the volcano. Tom came from behind a rock and walked up to his OverWorlder friends. "You were right, Tom. That move does work." Maxxor said, fist-bumping Tangath and Tom.

George was blasted into the rocks. "George!" Angelina called, running over to help him. George recovered and they both glared at the advancing Witty Phantom. Seamus, Dean, Cho, Parvati and Padma lay on the ground behind him. "I heard you and your brother had your own joke shop before he died." The spiffy dressed fiend elf said. "Well, my jokes are a bit more fatal!" He tossed 2 daggers at the 2 young wizards. They scattered out of the way as the daggers hit the rock. "Ah, ah, ah. You haven't been excused yet." He was about to throw another dagger. "Expelliarmus!" Someone yelled, disarming it from his hand. He stared in surprising shock at his hand then jerked his head to who cast the spell. Neville and Ginny stood in his sight, holding up their wands. Neville casted the disarming spell. "Reducto!" Ginny called with a flick of her wand. The ground beneath Witty Phantom went ka-boom, sending him flying off.

Voldemort stood up, recovering from the blow Harry gave him and drew his wand. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, creating a barrier that pushed everyone else back. But Peyton just ran scared from the barrier. "Why am I the only one running?!" He asked. Now, both Harry and Voldemort stood inside the barrier, blocking any access to anyone on the outside. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she and Ron pounded the barrier. The others attempted the same, but didn't make a single crack.

Harry ducked behind a big rock that was in the barrier as Voldemort threw his killing curse at him. "Don't you turn your back at me again, Harry Potter! I want to face you the way it was meant to be! Just you and me!" Voldemort called. Harry, knowing that there was no other choice, grunted a nod and walked out to face his enemy. "Have it your way." He said. The others looked on in worry. "Just lower the barrier. They know this isn't their fight." Voldemort smiled and lowered the barrier. Harry's friends gathered back behind Harry as El Jefe, Slurhk and Witty Phantom struggled back up to their boss. Harry and Voldemort then raised their wands preparing for the moment of truth.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" They both yelled as their spells collided. The collision gave off a big energy burst that sent a big dust ring almost across the entire planet. They both struggled to push each other's spells back at the other. Harry's friends watched as the wind from the battle blew through their hair. Ginny looked especially worried for her boyfriend. She wanted to help, but she knew it wasn't her fight. "Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Voldemort yelled to his Cabal. Suddenly, a familiar white dome appeared over the 2 wizards as Voldemort began to lose. "He's mine!" He grunted as his wand began to regurgitate. Then suddenly, a white spirit flew from his wand and appeared before the 2 groups. "Cedric?" Cho asked in shock, recognizing the spirit as her old deceased boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Another spirit, an old muggle caretaker named Frank Bryce, appeared as well. "What's happening?! What is happening?!" Slurhk asked in shocking fear. "Priori Incantatem." Hermione said in awe and realization. Finally, the spirits of Harry's deceased parents, James and Lily, appeared beside Harry. "Harry, when the connection is broken you and your team have to get back to the portal to Vorton!" James explained. "We can hold them off for a few minutes as we did back in Riddle's graveyard, but only a few! That should give you and your friends enough time to escape! Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Cho, take care of your friends." Cedric said to Cho. "Protect them as they protect you." Cho nodded with tears in her eyes. "Mum, am I ready?" Harry asked. "Yes, sweetheart. You're ready." Lily answered. "Let go, Harry. Let go!"

As Harry broke off the battle, the spirits flew towards the Cabal, blinding them in a fog veil. Harry then turned to his team of friends. "Everyone, back to Vorton! Now!" He called. They turned and ran back for the portal. One by one, they ran through. Harry leapt in as it closed. Voldemort and his Cabal broke through the fog veil and searched around for their foes, but they saw that they were gone. "NOOOOOO!" Voldemort screamed in defeat!

**Whew! What a rush! All done with this chapter. Leave a review if you wish.**

**Harry's Team: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Tom Majors, Kaz Kalinkas, Peyton Touhey, Sarah Laurence, Maxxor, Intress, Tangath Toborn, Najarin**

**Voldemort's Cabal: Lord Voldemort, El Jefe, Slurhk, Witty Phantom**


	7. The Adventures Begin

**Finally, the big prologue finale! Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

The portal reopened in Vorton and Ron, Hermione and the whole team ran right through. Paradox and X-PO were quite surprised to see them back so soon. Ginny looked around. Someone was missing. "Where's Harry?" She asked. Everyone looked around, but he wasn't there. But before they jumped to conclusions, a yell came from the portal as it began to close. Then, like a bullet, Harry flew out of the portal and skidded on the floor to a stop. Everyone gathered around him. He rolled himself over so he was flat on his back and looked up at everyone. "Does anyone have any butterbeer?" He asked, making everyone laugh in amusement and relief.

* * *

Afterwards, everyone settled down to have a nice drink. Maxxor, Intress and Tangath Toborn sat in a corner talking about their younger days in Perim. "Oh, and you guys remember the time we got caught in that crossfire between Dardemus and Qwun?" Maxxor asked. "Man, I was smelling that Toxic Gust attack for weeks." Tangath recalled. "Not really my idea of a first fight. But better than nothing, right?" Intress asked, earning a laugh from herself and her friends.

In another corner, Harry's group (Minus Harry, Ginny and Cho), Sly, Carmelita, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah sat and stood around having special beans with their mugs of butterbeer. Seamus ate a green one and started chittering and screeching like a monkey, while flapping his arms. The others laughed and applauded. "4 years and still can't do a proper monkey." Ron chuckled. "Hey Neville, do your elephant." Dean said, tossing Neville a yellow bean. Neville ate it and began trumpeting like an elephant. Everyone laughed, especially Luna, not knowing Neville was a bigger riot than she thought. "Ron, catch." Seamus said, tossing Ron his favorite orange bean. "I will." Ron said, eating the bean. A second later, he started roaring like a lion. Everyone laughed and applauded. Even Hermione flinched with laughter watching her boyfriend growling. "Still a winner. Even after 4 years." Seamus said. "Oh, don't try one of those!" Ron tried to warn Tom. But too late. Tom put a piece of red candy in his mouth and steam blew out of his ears. Everyone laughed at the sight. "Look at him! Look at his face!" Dean squealed. "You should've seen when Harry did that. It was quite the sight." Ron whispered to Hermione, who giggled at the image.

Cho was by herself in another spot, looking quite upset while holding her goblet. She just saw the spirit of her old deceased boyfriend after 3 years and her memories of the heartbreaking pain from seeing his dead body returned. Tears dripped down her cheeks and into her drink. Najarin came over and sat beside her. "That boy who was among the spirits, who was he?" He asked. "Cedric Diggory. My old boyfriend." Cho answered, taking a sip from her goblet. "During Harry's fourth year, both he and Harry were chosen as Triwizard champions to represent our school. During the third task, both of them were transported to the Riddle family graveyard where Voldemort was brought back." Her voice began to break as she explained. "They killed him. They killed him because he was a spare. Because they just needed Harry." She couldn't hold back anymore and started sobbing. Najarin felt sorry for the young girl. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Did you love this boy?" He asked. "Yes. Very much." Cho answered. "But, also back then, Harry had a bit of a crush on me. After Cedric died, I kinda rebounded on Harry while he was teaching us to defend ourselves." She guiltily explained. "After a few months into our relationship, I did something horrible." "What did you do?" Najarin asked. "I sold them out." Cho blurted. "I exposed the entire army to a very bad woman and Harry dumped me. I felt so guilty, I thought I lost my friendship with all of them." She continued to sob at her horrible memories. "I know how you feel." Najarin said. "You do?" Cho asked in disbelief. "Yes. I lost a loved one too. My son, Afjak." Najarin said. "He was my apprentice. Due to become the next great OverWorld Muge. One day, he discovered the secret of the ancient location known as Dranikus Threshold. He discovered that it can teleport beings to anywhere in time. But when he decided to test the power of this unusual location, he disappeared to an unspecific point in time. I never saw my son again after that." Najarin shed a tear. "I know there's no replacing Afjak, but Maxxor and all the other OverWorlders are family to me." "Just like how my friends are family to me." Cho said in realization. "Correct. And also, remember that the people you love so dearly aren't really gone, Cho Chang. They always live on in your heart." Najarin said. Cho smiled as she shed one last tear. "Thank you, Najarin." She said, giving the oldest OverWorlder a hug. Najarin smiled and rubbed Cho's back.

Harry and Ginny sat near the portal machine, awaiting Paradox and X-PO. Ginny took Harry's hand, interlocking their fingers. "I thought I was gonna lose you again." She said. Harry just smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "You're never gonna lose me. Because next time we face Voldemort and his Cabal, we do it together." He said. Ginny smiled happily. Then they leaned in and kissed passionately. They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. They looked up and saw Paradox. "We're ready." He said.

Everyone gathered in the council room. "Well, I must say you all did an excellent job. Well done indeed." Paradox said. Everyone muttered happily to each other. "But alas, all was not well." Paradox regretfully said. That made everyone stop. "An unusual disturbance has begun to occur in the multiverse." Paradox started to explain as X-PO pulled up a video of Harry and Voldemort's duel. "When Harry and Voldemort's spells collided, it sent a very different and unusual energy wave that caused some kind of unravelling in the interdimensional rivers. People from different worlds now know how to create interdimensional portals to other worlds." X-PO slid through the video showing other people from different worlds meeting and interacting. "Now, normally this would be a good thing. But with Voldemort and his Cabal still on the loose, they will find it easier to find more recruits and locate any ancient power to conquer the entire multiverse." Paradox explained. "Not to mention other villains up to no good in their own dimensions." X-PO added.

Harry looked to his team. "Well guys, I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready for a great adventure." He said. "What about you guys? You with me?" "Always." Ginny said. "Until the end." Hermione added. The others nodded in agreement. Harry smiled and turned back to Paradox. "Professor, we've decided that we will do what we can to secure peace in the multiverse. If you don't mind sir." Harry offered. Paradox stood up with a smile. "Good to hear." He said. "But if you're all going to protect the multiverse, you all need a special mode of transportation, cause no way you want to travel through the portal again, right?" He asked with a sheepish chuckle. Ron started to look green again. "Nope. I can't take any more of that falling and swirling." He said quickly. The others laughed in amusement. "Good. Cause I've got something to show you guys." X-PO said.

* * *

X-PO lead the team to a chamber and activated some lights, all pointing to a special starship. **(Modeled after the Millennium Falcon)** "I give you the Silver Phoenix. Fresh off our very own construction yard. Modeled after a similar ship from the Star Wars universe. One of the fastest ships in the multiverse." X-PO explained. "The Phoenix also contains a kitchen, a library and a screening room." The team stared in awe and impression at their very own ship. "Well, I do say it's time for you all to start your adventures, wouldn't you say?" Paradox asked. The team cheered and ran onboard. But Ginny stopped to wait for Harry. Harry stayed a while and shook Paradox's hand. "Thank you, Professor." Harry said with gratitude. "Until we meet again, Mr. Potter." Paradox said back. Harry then walked over to join Ginny and they walked onboard hand in hand. Paradox and X-PO watched as the ship's engines started up and started to take off. The ship then flew off into the distance, for Harry Potter's Adventures has just begun.

Meanwhile, back at the Cabal's dark mansion, Voldemort grumbled over Harry escaping his grip again. El Jefe, Slurhk and Witty Phantom were almost too afraid to even try to speak to him. Then he stood up and looked to his Cabal. "No need to look scared. I've had Harry escape me before. I've waited this long to destroy him. I can wait longer." He said, walking down the hallway. The others followed him. "Sir, even if we do find them, we will be way too outnumbered to fight against them." Slurhk pointed out. "Which is why we will recruit more villains to our little Cabal." Voldemort explained, stopping at a window. "There are so many hidden powers in this multiverse. We will find one, conquer the entire multiverse and rule with an iron fist." The Cabal looked down at their new growing army down at the grounds. Battle droids. Robotic crabs, bees and ladybugs. Orcs. Warthogs with hatchets. "This is only the beginning my friends. And once Potter and his friends are gone, the entire multiverse will be ours." Voldemort said, cackling into the wind.

**Well, that's it. The adventures will soon begin. I'll upload a list as soon as I finish it. If I ever finish it. Leave a review if you'd like.**


End file.
